Del derecho y del revés
by Ocean Lady
Summary: De arriba hacia abajo, del derecho o del revés la esencia es la misma. No hay secretos. Remus/Tonks.


**DISCLAIMER** nada del maravilloso y fantástico mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, TODO es solo propiedad de su creadora J.K.Rowling. Esto es meramente entretenimiento.

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

Del Derecho y del Revés

Entre sus sábanas rotas, carentes de esplendor y de poesía, se parece a la mariposa que no quiere salir de la crisálida, pequeño capullo de flor que temeroso no se anima a entregarse a los leves susurros del viento. Tapa su juventud con los ásperos retazos de tela sin importarle que no sean de algodón ni de seda, y entre ellos deja escapar inaudibles suspiros desde el interior de su boca en una melodiosa respiración, sobre la almohada polvorienta. Melodía, eso es lo producen sus labios entreabiertos. Ella canta.

Está en su cama y se ve tranquila… la luz la arropa entre los brazos invisibles de la fusión artificial mientras que Lupin no quiere despertarla. Acomodada en su desvencijado lecho, que parece de antaño ser el vaso contenedor de la sed que les arena la boca es donde quiere que ella comprenda, que palpe con su manos pálidas lo que lo aturde por dentro, que vea la esencia que duerme escondida bajo la piel ajada y no la apariencia de un cuerpo depauperado que se refleja sobre el cristal de los espejos rotos. Él necesita que lo observe, que lo vea, porque sabe que si está dispuesta a quererlo como dice que lo hará entonces ella abrirá los ojos para nunca más cerrarlos.

Remus la despierta.

Tonks al abrir sus ojos pardos lo mira con detenimiento mientras recorre con las pupilas las nuevas heridas sangrantes, rastros inevitables de la violenta transformación de la noche anterior. Súbitamente alarmado, él también descubre heridas en su cuerpo deduciendo con infalible certeza que fueron tristes consecuencias de la terquedad por parte Nymphadora de quedarse, omitiendo su peligrosidad.

Lágrimas… que en la madrugada insonora de la Casa de los Gritos dejan de manifiesto más de lo permitido. Otra vez las "odiosas" se asoman en sus ojos. Remus sabe que Tonks siempre las invoca siguiendo con fidelidad el ritual del silencio cuando en su rostro no hay más que arañazos y mordeduras; aunque ella calle para Lupin los secreto que mueren en su mente son mentiras.

Quiere que deje de mirarlo así, lo hace sentir pesado, miles de yunques caen con estrépito sobre sus hombros por la expresión de su mirada; se siente avergonzado por descubrir que en ella pesa más su parte animal que la del mago afable "de ojos bonitos". Remus está convencido que Tonks, al mirarlo, no debería espejar tristeza; si es así se confunde de sentimiento. Ambos saben que el fantasma de su "otra mitad" siempre se cernirá sobre sus cabezas pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella pueda espantarlo con el cariño opacado de sus pupilas.

Él es un brillante mago y ella una audaz aurora ¿qué vendaval podría abatirlos? El amor es bálsamo curativo que sana las enfermedades causadas por la soledad, es poderoso, irreverente, díscolo, que puede regalarles alas, sabiondo de que la magia no les otorga ése poder divino. Los hace sentir alados porque el cariño, a diferencia de la pena, no es malévolo.

Remus no soporta la lástima, todavía reminiscencias de miles de miradas furtivas, lastimera y falsas se cuelga de su espalda encorvada. Todas y cada una de ellas lo ha mellado hasta la carne doliente, pero el hecho de descubrir ése mismo mirar en los ojos de su querida Nymphadora termina por destruirlo. Sabe lo que se siente ser dejado a un lado, por ello ya que ella se atrevió a ver su "más allá…" no puede retrotraer el pasado. Es una batalla que nunca se termina, una lucha que no ha ganado.

Le suplica que no lo observe con pena, porque el agobio de sus ojos claros como la miel en la puesta del siguiente sol desaparecerá, no habrá rastros del fatídico plenilunio que ha rasgado, una vez más, sus ropas, su piel y sus huesos. El lobo dormirá hasta el próximo mes y así ambos podrán respirar una ilusoria esperanza de veintiocho días, pero si ella no borra la pesadumbre de su rostro ni eso serán capaces de disfrutar.

Lupin no la culpa sino todo lo contrario, ella no fue, es, ni será la única que se compadezca de su desgracia. Los que lo han rodeado, salvo aquéllos amigos que le han enseñado a aceptarse a base de bromas y rondas nocturnas, vivieron pendientes de la naturaleza y ferocidad de su animal. "Tenemos miedo de que te destruya", solían decirle al oído y él en toda ocasión se quedaba sin replicar. Algún día lo destruirá, es inevitable, pero hasta el "día del juicio final" prefiere evitar la resignación agridulce de una Nymphadora preocupada por el lobo que mata y no por el hombre que siente. Es el "ex-profesor en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras" quien sufre no el lobo salvaje que se nutre de su padecimiento.

Remus prefiere vivir partido en dos, fraccionado pieza por pieza perdido en puzzle imposible de armar antes de que Tonks llegue abandonarlo en algún cuarto recóndito cuando la bestia lo domina. Él prefiere… tal vez su querida aurora también tenga que vivir dividida.

Y ella le reprocha su terquedad juzgando de estúpida su posición. A veces no puede contenerse de sentir rabia, de querer abofetearlo por ese egoísmo que por más de parecer sensible no quita el hecho de que siga siendo…egoísmo. Remus argumenta que su "condición animal" es peligrosa, que sólo está echada a una suerte errática la posibilidad de que su lobo no la dañe algún día. Daño, daño y más daño… ¿a caso no es más peligroso enterrar un corazón bajo el fango mojado? Lupin no comprende que los posibles arañazos de sus pesuñas nunca profundizaran tanto el dolor como su necia abstención; el ser precavido no merece el calificativo de "estúpido", ni el cuidarla por amarla tanto. Por el contrario el silenciar los gritos de un corazón contento al saberse querido sí sería una estupidez, una insensatez, una deslealtad.

"¿Aún no lo entiendes?"; le preguntó contrariado. Aunque luego de vivir durante tantos años en pantanosa misantropía es posible que Remus haya olvidado lo que es el querer, Tonks entiende que quiere amarla por más que no sepa cómo ni imagine que cuando intenta hacerlo es ella la que muere de a poco.

Sin embargo se necesitan imperiosa, peligrosa, y dolorosamente; aunque sea para poder titilar en la noche oscura del otro y obligarlo a ver así ésa pequeña estrella la cual cegados por la desdicha de su torcido romance desconocían que sonreía para ellos.

"¿Por qué te negué?"; vuelve a preguntar Remus. "Por el precio de amarme; por ser éste un amor divido. Por el hecho de que siempre, Tonks, te faltará una parte… ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgarte…?

**FIN**

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

**N/A**: este pequeño relato está dedicado a: **Haruka.Black** - **Koumal Lupin** - **Satsuki Asakura** - **Edysev** - **marata1507** – **Mar** - **Angelli-Vampire** - **BiAnK rAdClIfFe** - **Ablun** y especialmente a: **Piper Lupin** y **MTBlack** (ya que compartimos la fascinación por esta linda pareja) quienes me han dejados sus lindos comentarios en la versión anterior. ¡Saluditos para todas ustedes!


End file.
